rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Slash Melee
This page page serves as a guide to fighting with melee while using a slash technique, specifically as it applies to World 42 roleplaying. Any valuable contributors are welcome to add, especially as new content or ideas come out in-game. The Basic Concept of Slash Melee Slashing with a melee weapon is the most common and basic style of fighting seen with swords in sword- and melee-type combat other then the basic stab. When wielding a melee weapon that operates primarily for slashing attacks, the main goal is usually to gash or dismember the victim rather than to subdue or break him. A knight fighting with a slicing technique would most likely make use of the weapon's sharpened or serrated edge to slice across a target point, pulling through in a given direction and leaving a path cut through the point of contact. This is not the technique that is going to pierce vitals or break bones; most damage will be via wounding exterior bodyparts or loss of blood. Also, depending on the weapon being used, is not the most prone to extensive, duel-style combat. Slashing can be done vertically, diagonally, horizontally, or at any intermediate degree. Such attacks are more general and easier to land than specific, pointed strikes, and can even cut through bodyparts given a heavy enough sword and a strong enough weilder. As a result, while not the most deadly fighting set, it is perhaps one of the simplest blade-based attacks to understand. In general, this is the, "I prefer to cut men down," melee style. Offensive Methods of Slashing The ways to combat an enemy with a slashing weapon are really only limited to the creativity of the player and his character. That being said, these are three examples of common techniques for attacking with the slashing style. These include attrition, disabling, and dismembering. Attrition is the most basic of these three styles and is the easiest to perform for less experienced characters. The concept of this method is to put enough wounds on the opponent to sufficiently best him. As such, the locations and depths of cuts delivered aren't important in comparison with quantity and severity; fighters using this technique aren't making art, they're making wounds. The only real goal of attrition is to survive the fight long enough that the opponent is exhausted by the blood he loses through his numerous wounds. A character fighting defensively would exhaust his opponent as much as necessary and then take his chance to flee. A character fighting to kill would at that point progress to a more aggressive technique like dismembering (seen below) to finish the fight off. Note that a jagged cut would heal more quickly than a clean straight cut, and so a clean slash would cause more damage than a weak hack. Disabling is a more skilled, precise style and is perhaps the most artistic option. This technique favors more advanced fighters with studied training and those assailing victims who are unaware or subdued. The concept of disabling is to slash through key areas that have significant hindering effects on the victim. A knight attempting to disable his enemy would, for example, slash across the achilles tendon or cut into the back of the wrist. Such attacks would intend to damage, if not sever, body parts critical to whatever the knight wants to stop his opponent from doing, like gripping a sword or running. Swordsmen who find themselves on combat against heavily armored foes would adjust this pointed technique to hit a weak point in armor, like under the arm, instead of a specific body part. A character fighting defensively would most likely disarm or hinder the movement of his opponent before proceeding or fleeing. A character fighting to kill would most likely aim to disable function of critical vessels like an artery or traechea. Dismembering is an alternative to the disabling style that favors swordsmen with a lot of strength of their side rather than speed and precision. The concept of dismembering is to slash entirely through a point of contact and disconnect the body parts of an enemy from his body. This takes a very sharp, sturdy blade and an impressive feat of strength, when considering the thick hide, bone, and other bits that have to be successfully severed. However, when successfully done, such a slash could combine the end goals of both above techniques; it would result in heavy bleeding as well as giving the opponent a substantial disability, if not shock. Swordsmen who find themselves in combat against heavily armored foes would necessarily adjust their desired points of contact to weak points in the armor or else face significant difficulty. A character fighting defensively would most likely disconnect a non-vital bodypart like a hand or toe before taking the opportunity to flee, and a consciencious character might consider making a tourniquet to prevent the opponent from bleeding out. A character fighting to kill would most likely aim for a larger or more vital bodypart like a leg or neck in order to maximize bleeding or to get right to the point and behead the enemy. Defending Against Slashing Defending against slashing normally consists of often having either a shield or armor to protect you, unlike the stab that focuses on a single point the slash will cut along many points making chainmail or platemail effective in this situation as well as a simple shield, or if you are skilled blocking with a defender or a second smaller or larger weapon varying on your talent and characters skills. Other methods you can always do is by dodging or getting out of the way, unlike the stab that focuses on a single point the slash can cover a larger area so it is wise to move backwards, unless against a wall or if you are not in armor and can not tank the blow. Slashing Weapons This is a list of all melee weapons in Runescape that can be used with the slashing technique. *Scimitars *Longswords *Shortswords *Whips *Halberds *Two-Handed Swords *Battleaxes *Hatchets *Spears *Daggers *Great Axes Common Mistakes This category addresses traits or actions that players, often new ones, give their slash-style fighting characters but that aren't actually accurate or otherwise realistic scenarios for someone using this attack style. *Not all swords are fit for slashing. Numerous two handed swords are forged for the damage of the impact of the blade in a large swing, not for slashing and thus have blunted edges. Other *None yet Gallery Parts of a sword.png|Parts of a sword Category:Guides Category:Melee Category:Combat